


I'll Keep You Warm Tonight

by Snarkustotallus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkustotallus/pseuds/Snarkustotallus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't want to leave Dean alone in the cold, abandoned house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Warm Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute fluff. Nothing hardcore. Enjoy!

The house Dean chose to squat in is run down and filthy, the paint stripping off the walls and cobwebs covering every corner. Castiel followed him inside like a lost puppy. There was no electricity and no furniture save a sad, scratched up dining table with only one of it's matching chairs left and a rickety old bed. Dean inspected the mattress before laying his blanket over it. Looked clean enough for him.

Sitting down at the edge of the mattress, Dean started taking off his boots.

“So, I need my four hours. I suggest you go find some place for the night.”

“I can't stay here with you?” Cas asked in confusion.

“Uh, no. You should have your own place.”

“Why?” The angel's eyebrows furrowed, his blue eyes wide like a five year old begging for cookies.

“Because I said so, Cas. Maybe I just want to be alone while I sleep.”

“I will stand outside, then.”

“No, Cas. Somewhere else, as in, not here.”

“Wouldn't it make more sense if I stayed here with you? That way, when you're ready to leave I'll be here.”

“How's this, I'll pray when I need you.”

“What if you're ambushed and I'm not able to get here on time?”

“Who the hell's going to ambush me here?” Dean asked, gesturing to the dump he was sitting in.

“I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist on staying, Dean.”

Sighing, he grumbled out, “Whatever.”

“Would you like me to lie in bed with you?”

The question catches Dean off guard. “What?”

“Would you like me to lie in bed with you? It's cold and this vessel gives off ample body heat that I have no need of.”

“No.”

“But-”

“No means no, Cas.”

“You're shivering.”

“I'm fine.” No he wasn't. He was freezing, but he wasn't about to share a bed with Cas.

“Your body temperature is at 98.1 degrees Fahrenheit and is slowly dropping.”

“I said I'm fine.”

“If this continues you are at risk for developing Hypothermia.”

“Cas. I'm not sleeping in the same bed with another dude.”

“Oh, I will not be sleeping, I assure you.” The angel leaned in as if to share a secret, his eyebrows raised, “Angels don't sleep.”

“That's not the point, Cas.”

“If you're sick then who is going to find that vampire nest, Dean?”

Dean glares at Cas the way he usually does whenever they argue. Dean's used to getting what he wants. Unfortunately for him, Castiel was right.

“Fine,” he mutters. “But don't touch me! I don't want any of that gushy, cuddling crap.”

“Of course.” Cas lays down on the bed, getting under the covers, and puts his arms up behind his head for a pillow. Dean glares at the angel a little more before finally laying down on his side, facing away from the other man. “See, this isn't so bad,” he told Dean.

Instead of answering, Dean just grumbles to himself until he drifts off to sleep. Watching Dean move as he takes in the slow, relaxed breaths of sleep, Castiel whispers half to himself, half to the hunter. “I will always watch over you.”

**Author's Note:**

> And of course Dean wakes up hugging Castiel like a teddy bear, making Cas swear to never mention it to Sam. Isn't he precious? lol


End file.
